leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Battle Royal Dome Trainers/Veteran
This is the list of that can be used by each in the Battle Royal Dome. Alfred or Pamela |bordercolor= |bordercolor1= |bordercolor2= |headcolor= |headcolor1= |headcolor2= |sprite=VSVeteran M SM.png |size=150px |sprite2=VSVeteran F SM.png |size2=150px |prize=1 to 5 |class=Veteran |class2=Veteran |name=Alfred |name2=Pamela |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Royal Dome |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=0}} | |held=Venusaurite |move1=Sludge Bomb|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Leech Seed|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Charizardite Y |move1=Air Slash|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Solar Beam|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Overheat|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Blastoisinite |move1=Aura Sphere|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Special |move2=Water Pulse|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Dragon Pulse|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Life Orb |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Earth Power|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Special |move4=Sludge Bomb|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Special}} |- | |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Earth Power|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Special |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Life Orb |move1=Extreme Speed|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Close Combat|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Flare Blitz|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Ice Punch|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dynamic Punch|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Knock Off|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Mystic Water |move1=Icy Wind|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Hydro Pump|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} |- | |held=Slowbronite |move1=Scald|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Calm Mind|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Black Sludge |move1=Minimize|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Snarl|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Special |move3=Acid Armor|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Status |move4=Gunk Shot|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Wood Hammer|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Curse|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Status |move3=Egg Bomb|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Synthesis|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Black Sludge |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Flamethrower|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} |- | |held=Kangaskhanite |move1=Low Kick|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Sucker Punch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Double-Edge|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Gyaradosite |move1=Waterfall|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Bulldoze|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Sheer Cold|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Shard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hydro Pump|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Freeze-Dry|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Hydro Pump|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Detect|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Status |move4=Wish|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Aerodactylite |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Ice Fang|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Self-Destruct|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Dragon Dance|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Status |move2=Extreme Speed|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Outrage|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fire Punch|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Dazzling Gleam|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Special |move3=Reflect|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Detect|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Foul Play|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Moonlight|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Status |move3=Snarl|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Detect|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Trick Room|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Scald|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Psyshock|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Scizorite |move1=Bullet Punch|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=U-turn|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Knock Off|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=Double Team|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Sticky Web|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Status |move3=Rock Tomb|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Infestation|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Special}} |- | |held=Heracronite |move1=Pin Missile|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Blast|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Bullet Seed|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Flame Orb |move1=Facade|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Hammer Arm|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Iron Head|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Feint|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brave Bird|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Dragonium Z |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Draco Meteor|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Kee Berry |move1=Soft-Boiled|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Calm Mind|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Tyranitarite |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Low Kick|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Swampertite |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Waterfall|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Punch|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Gardevoirite |move1=Psyshock|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Hyper Voice|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Moonblast|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Giga Impact|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Heavy Slam|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Close Combat|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Knock Off|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Sablenite |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Recover|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Snarl|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Mawilite |move1=Iron Head|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Play Rough|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Physical |move3=Sucker Punch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Fissure|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Waterfall|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Heavy Slam|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Water Spout|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Altarianite |move1=Hyper Voice|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Special |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Roost|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=Giga Drain|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Scald|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Recover|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Icy Wind|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} |- | |held=Leftovers |move1=Sheer Cold|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Stockpile|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Salamencite |move1=Double-Edge|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Roost|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Status |move3=Draco Meteor|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Dragon Dance|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Metagrossite |move1=Zen Headbutt|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bullet Punch|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Meteor Mash|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Seed Bomb|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Scald|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Muddy Water|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Earth Power|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Icy Wind|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Brave Bird|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Pursuit|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Superpower|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Mental Herb |move1=Trick Room|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Gyro Ball|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Zen Headbutt|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=Shadow Sneak|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Pain Split|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Snarl|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} |- | |held=Garchompite |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Surf|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Sandstorm|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slack Off|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Curse|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Lum Berry |move1=Knock Off|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Poison Jab|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Physical |move3=Pursuit|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Choice Specs |move1=Flash Cannon|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Volt Switch|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Discharge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} |- | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Punch|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Horn Drill|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=Giga Drain|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Leech Seed|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Synthesis|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Tailwind|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Status |move2=Air Slash|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Special |move3=Dazzling Gleam|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Special |move4=Aura Sphere|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Bulldoze|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Acrobatics|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Icium Z |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bulldoze|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Icicle Crash|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Hyper Beam|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Special |move2=Dark Pulse|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Galladite |move1=Close Combat|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Punch|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Lum Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Salac Berry |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Hex|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Overheat|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Hydro Pump|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Will-O-Wisp|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Light Clay |move1=Reflect|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Light Screen|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Hydro Pump|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Shuca Berry |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Flash Cannon|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Expert Belt |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Hydro Pump|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Icy Wind|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Mental Herb |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Steelium Z |move1=Iron Head|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Swords Dance|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Mach Punch|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Hammer Arm|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Knock Off|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Ice Punch|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Mental Herb |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Pain Split|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=Trick Room|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Signal Beam|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Mental Herb |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Foul Play|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Grass Knot|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Sludge Bomb|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Mental Herb |move1=Trick Room|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Scald|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Will-O-Wisp|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Knock Off|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Power Whip|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Gyro Ball|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Gear Grind|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shift Gear|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Status |move3=Wild Charge|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Lum Berry |move1=Dual Chop|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Dragon Dance|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Lum Berry |move1=Icicle Crash|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Sheer Cold|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Superpower|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Life Orb |move1=Dragon Claw|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Gunk Shot|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fire Punch|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Choice Band |move1=Pursuit|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Head Charge|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Superpower|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} |- | |held=Adrenaline Orb |move1=Brave Bird|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Superpower|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Roost|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Status |move2=Swagger|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Foul Play|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Expert Belt |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Draco Meteor|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Dark Pulse|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Choice Band |move1=Hammer Arm|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Spiky Shield|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Seed Bomb|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Wood Hammer|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Physical}} |- | |held=Choice Specs |move1=Hyper Voice|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Psyshock|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Hyper Beam|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Heavy Slam|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Close Combat|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=High Horsepower|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Occa Berry |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Superpower|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Adrenaline Orb |move1=Thrash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Close Combat|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Acrobatics|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Iron Head|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} |- | |held=Leftovers |move1=First Impression|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Sucker Punch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Liquidation|move3type=Water|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Maranga Berry |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Shore Up|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Electrium Z |move1=Zing Zap|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fake Out|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Electric Terrain|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Fairium Z |move1=Shadow Claw|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Play Rough|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Bulk Up|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Dragonium Z |move1=Roost|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Status |move2=Dragon Pulse|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Fire Blast|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} Shannon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSVeteran M SM.png |size=150px |prize=1 to 5 |class=Veteran |name=Shannon |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Royal Dome |pokemon=3}} | |held=Salac Berry |move1=Dragon Pulse|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Dragon Dance|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Status |move2=Extreme Speed|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Outrage|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fire Punch|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=King's Rock |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Punch|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Dance|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Tyranitarite |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Low Kick|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} |- | |held=Expert Belt |move1=Dragon Claw|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Zen Headbutt|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Dance|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Salamencite |move1=Double-Edge|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Roost|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Status |move3=Draco Meteor|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Dragon Dance|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Occa Berry |move1=Iron Head|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bullet Punch|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Meteor Mash|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Metagrossite |move1=Zen Headbutt|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bullet Punch|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Meteor Mash|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Draco Meteor|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Latiasite |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Mist Ball|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Pulse|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Choice Specs |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Psyshock|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Draco Meteor|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Latiosite |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Pulse|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Outrage|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Iron Head|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Garchompite |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Surf|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Sandstorm|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Chople Berry |move1=Power Whip|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Zen Headbutt|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Physical |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Me First|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Normal Gem |move1=Explosion|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Muddy Water|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Icy Wind|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Leftovers |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Bulldoze|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Flash Cannon|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Special |move4=Substitute|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Shuca Berry |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Flash Cannon|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Trick Room|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Moonlight|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Status |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Choice Specs |move1=Dark Pulse|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Special |move2=Draco Meteor|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Special |move3=Earth Power|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Special |move4=Flamethrower|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Expert Belt |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Draco Meteor|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Dark Pulse|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Lax Incense |move1=Substitute|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Muddy Water|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Pulse|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Sludge Wave|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Sludge Bomb|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Special}} Virginia |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSVeteran F SM.png |size=150px |prize=1 to 5 |class=Veteran |name=Virginia |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Royal Dome |pokemon=3}} | |held=Icy Rock |move1=Hail|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Status |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Fly|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Flyinium Z |move1=Freeze-Dry|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Icy Wind|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Hurricane|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Status |move3=Air Cutter|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Ancient Power|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Status |move3=Air Cutter|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=White Herb |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Air Slash|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Special |move3=Tailwind|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Status |move4=Will-O-Wisp|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Firium Z |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Hurricane|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Special |move3=Roost|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Status |move4=Will-O-Wisp|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Light Clay |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Calm Mind|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Reflect|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Air Balloon |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Sacred Fire|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bulldoze|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Iron Head|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Sacred Fire|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flame Charge|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=Scald|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Icy Wind|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Snarl|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Scald|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Sandstorm|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Status |move2=Curse|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Status |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Drain Punch|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Punch|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Explosion|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Choice Specs |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Flash Cannon|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Custap Berry |move1=Blizzard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Explosion|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Custap Berry |move1=Curse|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Status |move2=Ice Punch|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Iron Head|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Curse|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Status |move2=Amnesia|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Iron Head|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Psychium Z |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Reflect|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Life Orb |move1=Psyshock|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Foul Play|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Calm Mind|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Trick|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Dazzling Gleam|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Calm Mind|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Healing Wish|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Normal Gem |move1=Explosion|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Imprison|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Choice Specs |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Energy Ball|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Dazzling Gleam|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} |- | |held=Bright Powder |move1=Confuse Ray|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Status |move2=Double Team|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Drain Punch|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Bulldoze|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Drain Punch|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Knock Off|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Focus Blast|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Special |move2=Flash Cannon|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Special |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Fightinium Z |move1=Close Combat|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Iron Head|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Volt Switch|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Expert Belt |move1=Close Combat|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aerial Ace|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Lum Berry |move1=Close Combat|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rest|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Salac Berry |move1=Sacred Sword|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Leaf Blade|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Taunt|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Life Orb |move1=Close Combat|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Leaf Blade|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} |- | |held=Life Orb |move1=Hurricane|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Rain Dance|move4type=Water|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Flyinium Z |move1=Hurricane|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Grass Knot|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Swagger|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Choice Specs |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Grass Knot|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} |- | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Superpower|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Knock Off|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Tomb|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Groundium Z |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Superpower|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Knock Off|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Category:Subpages